


Embrace the Rollercoaster World

by howl-to-the-wind (greenleaf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, But It's Not Really His Fault, Comfort/Angst, Derek Has Issues, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Popular Stiles, Protective Stiles, Shower Sex, Shy Derek, Socially Awkward Derek, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/howl-to-the-wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me what to do. Tell me what you want from me. Do you understand?” Stiles asked, voice low and unrecognizable with so much lust and love and passion for the other man.</p><p>Derek was writhing against him, on the fringes of completely losing control. “I don't want to... to get carried away. I’m not…”</p><p>“Do it,” Stiles whispered. “Be selfish with me. Keep me with you. <i>Want me.</i>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Rollercoaster World

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I wanted to write something cute and fluffy, but it ended up being this. We have shy!Derek and protective!Stiles, a baby plot thrown into the mix, itty-bitty angst with the appearance of Jennifer Blake, and my attempts at smut. And I really tried hard with the smut so hopefully you guys like it. Also, please tell me if I miss any tags.
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta [littlemadamme](http://littlemadamme.com/).
> 
> The title is from the song “[Hurt Before](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xwfMLEE1JA)” by The Corrs.

Derek tapped the mostly-full can of beer against his knee, not minding the moisture that wet the fabric of his pants. His other hand tapped the table absentmindedly, not noticing how the circles made by the underside of wet beer cans and bottles made his fingers sticky. He averted his gaze from the group of women several tables over, giggling and giving him flirtatious looks.

He didn’t enjoy the club scene like most college students did. He preferred being back in his dorm room, curled up on the couch with a good book and a warm cup of coffee. He didn’t want to be smack dab in a club, stuck warming their table, and completely bored out of his mind. He placed his drink on the tabletop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, frowning when he finally noticed his sticky and smelly fingers.

Isaac retreated back to their table, eyes wide with excitement, shirt and face soaked with sweat. Isaac had broken up with his fuck buddy of the week and was responsible for dragging Boyd and Derek from the comfort of their dorm room so he could check out the club scene. Derek looked past him over at Boyd and his girlfriend Erica. They were currently joined from lips to hips out on the dance floor and while the sight made Derek somewhat nauseous, he still felt secretly pleased for his best friend. He had always believed that he and Erica were perfect for each other.

“When are you gonna dance, you party-pooper?” Isaac asked, taking a sip from Derek’s beer. They all knew Derek didn’t really drink.

“Don’t want to,” he simply said.

“You’re loads of fun tonight, aren’t you?” Isaac rolled his eyes.

Derek ignored the heavy sarcasm. He knew that Isaac knew him well enough to know he wasn’t cut out for dancing, drinking, or partying and he was usually more tactful about this. But Isaac was also hyped up from all the drinking and dancing and Derek felt he could hold his tongue for one night to let him have fun.

A loud whoop from the dance floor made them look up.

“Who’s that?” Isaac asked, eyes squinting at the crowd.

They watched the dance floor, noticing two figures amidst the crowd. One was tall and built, dressed in a black shirt and tight jeans that looked like they were painted on him. The other guy was thinner, leaner, and dressed in a tight, white shirt and skinny jeans. They danced with one another but not on one another like most of the gyrating couples around here and avoided getting too close and handsy with other people. It seemed like they just really wanted to dance.

Derek watched them silently. He somewhat envied people like that, people who knew how to move and didn’t feel uncomfortable in the spotlight.

Isaac stood up to get a better view. “Very impressive.”

They watched them for a while and Derek could see Isaac’s interest towards them increasing. Eventually, the two dancers had their fill, fluently disentangling themselves from the crowd. They exchanged a few words with a couple nearby, before walking off the dance floor. They passed right by Derek’s table.

Isaac let out a whistle. “Niiice.”

Derek knew that tone of voice, sighing as the dancers turned their way. The dim lights and the column beside their table casted a shadow and made it hard to see their faces clearly, but the dancers’ friendly grins were obvious.

“Thanks,” the taller one said, dimples on his cheeks and face and neck dripping with sweat. He turned around, weaving his way gracefully between the other people. Isaac stood up immediately, following after.

Derek groaned. “Isaac, if you aren’t around when it’s time to leave, I won’t hesitate to ditch you.” But Isaac was already gone.

The other man let out a laugh.

Derek sighed and turned to the other male. He was usually painfully shy and awkward around strangers, but it wouldn’t hurt to be polite, even if he really wasn’t in the mood, especially since it looked like Isaac was going to bone the guy’s friend sometime tonight.

“You were… um… very good out there, by the way.”

“Thanks.” The male shifted his weight on one leg, hip jutting out. He cocked his head to the side, smiling, and Derek squinted to try and get a clearer look at him. “I don’t think I’ve seen you on the floor.”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t dance.”

“Aww. Shame.” The male pouted, walking towards him. He stepped forward so the light caught his face, and Derek could see him better now, striking whiskey-colored eyes, upturned nose, pretty lips, and pale skin dotted with endless moles. Derek felt the familiar zing of attraction bloom in his gut.

“…S-Stiles?”

This was Stiles Stilinski, a journalism major, ran track, and worked for their campus radio station. He was witty and popular, vivacious and fun, had a take-no-prisoners kind of personality, and Derek knew he was among the man’s many, many admirers.

Now that he had a second look, Derek realized he didn’t recognize Stiles immediately because, for once, Stiles wasn’t wearing his trademark beanie, graphic tee, hoodie, or large square-framed glasses. Derek zeroed back in on Stiles’ clothes, at the tight white shirt that hugged his slim body and the skinny jeans that clung to his toned thighs.

Before Derek could do or say anything, Stiles’ fingers were tilting Derek’s chin up, eyes looking mirthful and absolutely golden.

“Hello, Derek,” he said, voice low and sweet.

“Y-You know my name?”

“Of course.” Stiles chuckled and he leaned towards Derek. It happened fast, a quick brush of soft lips against the corner of his mouth.

“See you around.”

With a parting smile, Stiles walked off.

Derek watched him leave, his heart beating fast in his chest.

* * *

Stiles had to remember to thank Danny. It had been his idea to go out that night, dragging Scott, Allison, Kira, and a reluctant Stiles. His friends were ready to party, but Stiles wasn’t in the mood to get smashed that night, especially since he had a shift at the radio station the next day. Still, he enjoyed dancing and decided to concentrate on that and ignore any flirts sent his way.

Stiles danced, arms waving, hips rolling, and body swaying to the music. He liked dancing and getting lost in the music, liked the attention he got. He grinned as he heard appreciative murmurs from spectators and danced harder, faster, poetry in motion, weaving his way easily around the crowd of people.

And after that, Stiles saw just what Danny was aiming for.

Stiles knew Danny had a thing for infamous flirt, Isaac Lahey, but every time Isaac was in between dating people and Danny wanted to make a move, he was always seconds too late and Isaac was already off with a new partner. Stiles wondered what the hell Danny saw in the asshole, but he decided it was Danny’s problem.

What mattered to Stiles was that Derek was here.

Derek Hale was an engineering major, was on the baseball team, and was without a doubt the most gorgeous person Stiles had seen in his entire life. Stiles had seen him around campus a few times before Kira spilled the beans. She and Derek had the same English class last year and she told him all about the upperclassman. Kira said Derek was shy, quiet, and a lot awkward, but underneath he was really friendly, smart, and very kind.

All of his friends, and even his Dad all the way back at Beacon Hills, knew how far gone Stiles was on Derek, which was funny because he’s never even talked to the man before. But Danny had made his move on Isaac, seducing him away, while Stiles was left with Derek. He looked really good, dressed in a tight blue V-neck shirt and fitting jeans, and Stiles had to resist rubbing his face all over Derek’s everything.

Stiles couldn’t help smiling when Derek paid him a compliment about his dancing and was insanely pleased to know that Derek actually knew who he was. So Stiles flirted back, pleased at the interest he saw in Derek’s eyes and somehow found the courage to brush his lips against the corner of Derek’s mouth.

“See you around.”

Stiles wanted to stay, probably coax Derek into dancing with him or have a quickie out back, but Kira’s advice rang in his ears about how not to overwhelm Derek. So against his usually forward nature, Stiles gave him a parting smile and walked off.

He passed Danny, who was leaning back on the bar. Isaac was pressed up against him, hands around his waist and whispering in his ear. Allison and Scott were making out against the wall. Kira was flirting with the bartender. Stiles didn’t want to interrupt any of them and walked quickly out the door. He took a deep breath of fresh air, leaning against the wall. He placed a hand on his warm cheeks.

Just a barely-there kiss, so why did he feel so flustered?

* * *

A week after that, Derek was at the library studying. Isaac was across from him with his book open, but he couldn’t even be bothered to pretend to read it.

“I can give you his number if you want,” Isaac suddenly said, grinning at Derek across the table.

Derek pretended not to have perked up at the words and kept his gaze on his book.

“…Who are we talking about?”

“Oh, don’t play stupid, Der.” Isaac scoffed and Derek tossed a pen at him. “Just ask and I can give you Stiles’ number.”

Derek was quiet. He wanted that, but not coming from Isaac. Who knew what the blond would ask for in return? Derek opened his mouth to reply, but when Isaac’s phone buzzed, he was quickly forgotten.

Erica and Boyd appeared, the latter carrying an armload of books and setting the pile on the table.

“You’re still texting Danny?” Erica asked. “Stop texting. We’re supposed to be studying this module, you ass.”

“I tried taking his phone away but the idiot kicked me,” Derek said, sending an irritated look Isaac’s way.

“Should we be expecting wedding bells soon, Isaac?” Boyd asked, sitting beside Derek.

“Hey hey hey!” Isaac immediately took his eyes off the handheld device to glare at Boyd. “Don’t be stupid. Danny’s just cool.”

“And probably good in bed too going by this.” Erica jabbed a finger at the hickey poking just so over Isaac’s collar.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked, grinning smarmily and waggling his eyebrow.

“All I’m saying is it’s been a week,” Boyd said, grabbing his books and pushing the rest of the pile towards Erica. “This must be serious then.” He fended off the pen Isaac threw at his head.

“Guys, stop it. I’m trying to read here,” Derek said, turning a page.

Isaac pointed a finger at Derek. “And as for you, what are you going to do about the Stiles problem?”

Derek scowled at Isaac as Erica and Boyd turned to him. Erica was grinning while Boyd gave him an inquiring look and nothing else. This was the reason Derek liked Boyd the best, because Erica was a bitch and Isaac was an asshole. It was such a shame he loved them too much to disown them.

“Stiles kissed you and you didn’t make a move. I mean, come on, Derek,” Erica said. “That was already an invitation if there ever was one, so I don’t see why you’ve kept trying to avoid him this week.”

“Like I said,” Isaac said, showing him his phone. “Just one text and we can have Stiles here.”

Derek shrugged, ducking his head. He had expected news of his blunder at the club to spread through campus in no time, but the next day had passed and with it came no news about what happened at the club. Derek should have known though, because Stiles might be loud and occasionally brash but he wasn’t unkind and wouldn’t deliberately humiliate somebody.

When Derek told his friends about it two days after what happened, Erica had been adamant on having him hook up with Stiles. All of them were more acquaintances than friends, but Isaac and Danny were a common denominator in their groups of friends and it would be easy to have Derek and Stiles meet again. However Isaac hadn’t been much help then, too busy hooking up with Danny. Now that the week-long honeymoon period had passed, it seemed Isaac was now getting on board Erica’s plans.

Erica snorted. “We all know you’ve been crushing on Stiles since ever. Now you’ve got an opening and you still won’t take it.”

“Stiles does seem interested in you,” Isaac added. “It couldn’t hurt.”

Derek stood up, gathering his books and backpack. “I’m getting out of here. I have to study.”

Derek was able to hear Boyd’s soft huff of ‘now look what you two did’ as he retreated to another part of the library, plopping his books noisily on the table and ignoring the annoyed looks from other students. He sat down, muttering to himself.

Derek knew he was a lot less outgoing than they were, shy and awkward and uncomfortable with flirting or making moves. He had thought that working out during high school and coming to college bigger, fitter, and looking better would help his confidence, but it had only made him realize that even now most people saw his looks more than his personality. If before all they could see, or rather ignore, was a gangly loser with acne and braces, now they saw someone they could conquer or have meaningless sex with. He didn’t like that.

Derek didn’t think Stiles was that kind of person. Kira, his classmate in English last year, was friends with Stiles and she mentioned him sometimes, how he was good to his friends, if a bit of an occasional jerk and a goofball. But Derek had probably missed his chance already by not going after Stiles last week at the club. It’s just Derek didn’t know he was actually supposed to go after him… or something.

Derek resumed his reading. He was halfway through the chapter when he looked up, rubbing his neck to get the kinks out. He looked around and his vision was met with honey-gold and a dazzling smile from the other side of the room. He watched transfixed as Stiles walked towards him, weaving easily around the tables.

Stiles pulled up a chair and plopped down across from him. With the floppy beanie, the oversized glasses, the plaid red shirt, and the boyish grin, he was a more familiar sight now than the guy Derek met at the club.

“Hey, stranger.”

“…H-Hi.”

Derek had never been so captivated.

Stiles gave him a playful grin. “Have we met? I think I’ve seen you somewhere.”

Derek wasn’t one to flirt. He didn’t know how. Right now though, he decided to give it a go and follow Stiles’ lead.

“I-I don’t think so,” Derek said, flushing a little in embarrassment but smiling nonetheless. “Maybe you’ve seen me around here, ever studious and hard-working.”

Stiles muffled his laugh with a hand and Derek felt pleasure curling in his stomach.

“H-How about you? Have I seen you somewhere before?” Derek pretended to think hard.

Stiles’ smile was wide, sharing Derek’s humor. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe at a club, dancing. I love dancing, you know, and I’m very good at it.”

“I-I bet you are.” Derek felt his ears heating up and down his neck as he remembered Stiles at the club. “You… um… run track right? So you’re probably light on your feet.”

Stiles beamed at that, like he was happy Derek knew that about him.

“And yeah, as I was saying, I’m actually not really into the whole club scene, but I like dancing when I’m stressed out and I meet a lot of people at clubs,” Stiles continued. “Like a week ago, there was this guy I noticed and talked to for a minute, and it turned out it was the same guy who I have been interested in forever.” He paused, and Derek saw hesitation in his eyes. “I didn’t really want him to see me in that kind of scene, you know, but I really want to get to know him. If, you know, he doesn’t mind.”

Stiles meant Derek, right?

“Um. He… I… seriously? Me?” Derek couldn’t help asking.

Stiles nodded, smiling a little.

“I would like that, Stiles,” Derek said softly, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling too much. He was sure Stiles saw it though.

Stiles beamed, a slight blush on his cheeks. “That’s great! I mean, I… do you want to get coffee?”

“Now?” Derek couldn’t help asking. “I mean, yes, of course. But… maybe after?” He pointed at his books.

Stiles’ eyes were bright and warm behind his glasses.

“I’ll wait.”

* * *

Stiles liked hanging out with people, chilling out, letting conversations swirl around him, and getting to know new people. He was a social butterfly, found it easy to hang out with people in general, but he had never really gotten to know Derek’s friends in particular. When Derek invited him, amidst stutters, a cute blush, and red-tipped ears, to hang out with him and his friends three weeks since they started dating, Stiles immediately agreed.

Within the first fifteen minutes, Stiles immediately concluded that he liked them.

Erica let out a whine as Stiles beat her easily in a game. “Oh, go suck a dick, Stiles. You are not supposed to beat me! You’re supposed to be trying to win me over so that I’ll let you date Derek!”

“Erica,” Derek said warningly. He caught Stiles’ eye and flushed. “And I’m the one who decides who I date and… and it’s Stiles, so shut up.”

Stiles hid a snicker behind his hand and draped himself across Derek’s lap, stroking his handsome face. He knew Derek was not only shy, but that he also found public displays of affection, no matter how small, a lot harder than most people.

“Thanks, babe. And as for sucking dicks, Erica, that’s only going to be Derek’s so I’ll have to turn down that offer.”

Derek flushed deeper and Stiles smiled, settling down comfortably between Derek’s legs. Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and Stiles felt Derek hide his face into his shoulder and clutch his shirt tightly. Stiles had been pleased to discover that Derek was a total cuddler.

For all that he made such comments, Stiles always made sure to let Derek know that sex of any kind was off the table until they both knew they were absolutely ready for it. It kind of went unspoken between them that the compromise referred mostly to Derek. Stiles knew his boyfriend had issues with sex, and subtle questions and observations led him to believe that part of it was because of Derek’s looks. Derek was built like a god, and no doubt most people assumed he was getting more sex than most. Maybe that was why intimacy of that sort was actually harder for him. As for the other reason why, because Stiles knew there was another one, casual observation of Derek’s friends’ reactions noted that only Boyd seemed to know about it. But while Stiles was curious to know, he was nothing if not patient where Derek was concerned.

They made out a lot though, hot and heavy and passionate, and Derek was a seriously good kisser. Stiles felt like he was losing days getting lost in the warmth and lusciousness of Derek’s mouth.

Isaac was still busy laughing. “Erica, your score is embarrassing. You suck.”

“Fuck you, Isaac,” Erica said. She aimed a kick at his shin in retaliation. “It’s not my damn fault–”

Boyd grabbed a donut from the box and stuck it in Erica’s open mouth, cutting off his girlfriend’s tirade. She kicked him too.

Stiles laughed and heard Derek sigh behind him. Stiles tugged on one of Derek’s hands on his stomach, engaging him in a little game of thumb war. Derek hooked his chin over Stiles’ shoulder so he could see.

Erica bit half the donut and lobbed the rest at Boyd’s head. Boyd didn’t even react. “Stop laughing, Lahey, or I’ll kick your ass.”

“Think of it this way, babe,” Boyd said, popping chips into his mouth and putting his feet up to prevent some more kicking. “Even if you suck at video games, you’re still hot.”

Erica looked pleased at Boyd.

Isaac raised a hand. “Excuse me. While I do agree you are hot, Erica, Danny is hotter.”

“Because you’re biased,” Boyd said. “That, and you have awful taste.” Erica looked even more pleased at that.

“You’re hot too Erica, and maybe Danny because he’s my friend,” Stiles said, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand. “But I am also biased and hereby declare that Derek is the hottest. And Derek, babe, you suck at this.” He pinned down Derek’s thumb easily. He grinned, winking teasingly back at Derek who had a flush on his face from being called hot.

“I think you’re beautiful, Erica,” Derek said, turning to her. “Until you open your mouth.”

“Fuck you,” Erica said, glaring.

“As I said, until you open your mouth,” Derek said as he tried to pin down Stiles’ thumb. “And Stiles, how am I going to beat you at this? Your palm is huge and your fingers are longer than mine.”

Erica suddenly let out an evil snicker. “Imagine what he could do with them.” She handled the controller in her hand suggestively.

Isaac gave them a lewd grin. Even Boyd laughed and Erica giggled so hard she tipped over.

Derek got beaten for the umpteenth time, face a bright red and eyes darting down to Stiles’ hand.

Stiles just laughed and kissed Derek on the cheek.

* * *

“Isaac, if you don’t stop making goo-goo eyes, Danny is going to melt,” Kira muttered, swatting Isaac on the thigh.

“Or at least have his clothes disintegrate,” Scott added. Allison giggled from her seat beside him.

“Stop being so horny, Lahey,” Jackson said.

Boyd showed his agreement by tossing a pack of chips at Isaac’s head.

Danny laughed as Isaac scowled and retaliated by sending a couch cushion sailing at Jackson’s face, and another one at Boyd. Boyd easily deflected it while Jackson was stuck with a mouthful of pillow, earning a laugh from Lydia. Danny stretched languidly on the loveseat, not returning Isaac’s intense gaze. Stiles laughed too, his arm bumping Derek’s knee from where he was seated on the floor. Derek had to resist the urge to make goo-goo eyes at his boyfriend.

After Stiles agreed to meet Derek’s friends, Derek was prepared to return the favor. For all he was nervous at being scrutinized and judged by other people – except maybe Kira because they already knew one another and Derek was fairly certain she liked him, and maybe Danny too since he was dating Isaac – Derek wanted to make Stiles happy by getting along with his friends. Laura, his older sister who he had already consulted for hours on end, kept telling him not to be so nervous or at least tell Stiles about how he felt, but Derek figured he should man up and be brave for once and not let his social anxiety get in the way.

Derek should have known Stiles knew him better than that.

Instead of inviting Derek alone, he went ahead and got everyone together. And Derek couldn’t help feeling more relaxed and more himself when in the presence of his friends.

“Hey! Stop it!” Erica’s eyes were trained to the TV. She and Stiles were on the floor, busy playing a videogame, which she was losing badly. “If one of you hits me and I lose, I swear to god I will kick your asses.”

Derek kicked her lightly on the butt. How the hell he got a friend with such a foul mouth and an absolute lack of respect for humans in general was one thing Derek had yet to figure out.

“I win!” Stiles shouted, jumping up. Scott clapped his hands for his best friend.

“What the hell?” Erica gaped. “How could I keep losing to you? This is bull–” Derek’s kick to her rear was sharp. She glowered at Derek’s pointed glare.

There was the sound of the doorbell and Danny stood up.

“That must be the pizza. I’ll get it.”

“I’ll help you get it,” Isaac volunteered, jumping up. Danny smirked and walked out, Isaac following behind.

“If you’re going to have sex, do it in the hallway bathroom and leave the pizza on the side table,” Lydia shouted after them. “I don’t want your bodily fluids spreading in my house or getting on my pizza.”

“Eww,” Kira made a face.

Derek shook his head at their antics. He was amazed at how easily their group of friends meshed together.

Scott was Stiles’ best friend but he didn’t seem to be giving Derek too much flack, just threatened him one time before going back to being a cutesy couple with Allison, who was on their school’s archery team. Kira was incredibly sweet and the first to welcome Derek to their group and make him feel at home. Danny was likable and very calm about things. Lydia was incredibly smart and beautiful, and Derek knew about Stiles’ legendary crush on her that lasted near a decade before he realized back in high school that he was gay. Derek thought of being jealous or uncomfortable around her but Lydia had merely given him a smile and a nod before sniping at Jackson. Jackson was Danny’s best friend. He was rich and a total douchebag, but everyone seemed to just ignore him most of the time.

Stiles handed Kira the controller. As Kira and Erica started a new game, he bounced towards Derek on the couch. He took off his glasses and hooked them on Derek’s shirt before laying his head down on Derek’s lap. Derek looked down, only to see Stiles tilting his head up, dark hair splayed messily over his lap, and mouth open.

Derek rolled his eyes and popped a few chips from the bowl on his armrest into Stiles’ awaiting mouth. “You’re so lazy.”

“Only because you treat me so well.” Stiles grinned up at him cheekily. He winked and turned his head to watch Kira and Erica’s match.

Derek fought down a blush and let Stiles rest on his lap. Stiles’ hand reached up and tugged at Derek’s, twining their fingers easily.

Stiles was not Derek’s first relationship or his first boyfriend, but of all of them Stiles was the most tactile, affectionate, and considerate. It amazed Derek how easily Stiles could initiate contact, not thinking twice about leaning against Derek, holding his hand, or hugging him, spectators be damned. But Stiles always seemed to sense just when Derek had had his quota for the day, knowing just when to pull back and give him space.

After twenty minutes, upon which Isaac and Danny finally came back from getting the pizza and Coke –Isaac grinning like Christmas came early with his shirt a little ruffled and curly hair askew and Danny acting as nonchalant as ever despite the hickey peeking out from under his collar – Stiles still didn’t let go and Derek was forced to eat pizza with his uncoordinated left hand. He ended up dropping his pizza and Stiles, ignoring how they both have appendages that were perfectly capable of functioning should they be separated, decided to feed Derek instead.

Isaac laughed and started teasing them, making Derek fidget uncomfortably. He loved Isaac like a brother, but he was still a total jerk. Isaac ignored Stiles’ obvious warning look and shut up only when Stiles kicked the coffee table, spilling Isaac’s Coke all over himself. Kira and Erica paused their game to laugh.

Danny only chuckled at his boyfriend’s troubles. “You kind of deserved it, Isaac.”

“Stop embarrassing, Derek,” Stiles said. “Plus, this is Lydia’s house and I’m Lydia’s favorite. I can do what I want, Lahey.”

“True.” Lydia nodded.

“Hey!” Jackson frowned.

“That’s what happens when you don’t get the Notebook for movie night, Jackson” Allison commented, smirking.

“You’re a jackass, Stilinski,” Isaac mumbled, looking at his soaked shirt. Derek threw a tortilla chip at his forehead and Scott kicked his shin.

“That’s why you’re my favorite, Scotty,” Stiles said. He looked up at Derek. “But you’re my most favorite, Der. Don’t worry.” He dangled his slice of pizza in front of Derek.

Boyd shook his head at everyone, keeping silent.

Derek blushed hard and bit into Stiles’ pizza. Stiles’ smile made him feel better.

And no one went to help the soggy and pouting Isaac on the floor.

* * *

“Can you please stop staring at him?” Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

Stiles pushed his glasses up his nose and didn’t look away from the baseball game going on.

“Leave him alone, Jackson,” Allison said, busy reading her book.

“You look like a creepy fangirl-slash-stalker,” Jackson said.

Stiles glared at him. He took a swing at Jackson, which he evaded easily, and then looked back at the field as Derek’s bat struck gold and sent the ball flying.

“Wow! Derek is really, really good,” Stiles said, clapping excitedly. “He’s in perfect form today.”

“He is,” Allison said, looking up from her book. “You should cheer for him, Stiles.”

Stiles watched Derek. He was exchanging high-fives with Boyd and his other teammates. He looked so happy and excited, not at all like his usual quiet and withdrawn self. Not that he didn’t like that side of Derek because Stiles adored all the sides of Derek’s personality, but Stiles just liked it when Derek smiled and was comfortable and more himself.

Stiles shook his head at Allison. He knew Derek loved baseball and he didn’t want to distract him. Also, he didn’t want to embarrass Derek by suddenly cheering like an idiot. For all Stiles was brash, he always tried to look after Derek’s welfare, still a bit new at gauging his boyfriend’s limits when it came to public displays of affection.

“Since when did you get embarrassed, Stilinski?” Jackson scoffed. “And besides, it’s not like he doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Oh, puh-lease. Derek never takes his eyes off the field.” Stiles scoffed. Boyd once told him about Derek’s godly powers of concentration and harsh training.

“He’s not kidding,” Allison said, pointing to the field. “You just missed a look from him.”

“What?” Stiles turned back but Derek was already running across the field and getting into place. He looked like he didn’t even have the time to look up.

“Just watch,” Allison said. “He was looking around before the game started and saw us. He’s looked over here twice now but you didn’t catch it because you were too busy sniping at Jackson.”

Stiles slapped Jackson on the head for distracting him like that, ignoring Jackson’s growl of annoyance. A warm feeling grew in his belly and he watched Derek intently. He grinned when Derek caught the ball and clapped his hands, stopping when he saw Derek cast a quick glance their way, before tossing the ball back to the pitcher. After the third ‘casual’ look, Stiles couldn’t deny it. Derek really was looking their way.

“His little good luck charm, I take it?” Jackson teased.

Stiles tried to fight down the sudden flush in his cheeks. Derek really was looking for him.

“Which reminds me,” Allison said. “We all know this isn’t the first game you’ve watched Derek play but this is the first one you’ve watched since you two got together, right?” She grinned. “Maybe that’s why he’s playing so well today.”

Stiles flushed harder. While Derek wasn’t that showy or outright with his feelings when in public, Stiles always knew Derek cared and if he was playing his hardest just because Stiles was there, well…

Stiles watched Derek hit the baseball dead on and stood up.

“Good job, Derek!” he shouted loudly.

Derek looked up straight at him and grinned, radiant and handsome and proud, and Stiles had to sit back down, trying to hide his flaming face. Allison giggled.

“How sweet,” Jackson cooed.

Jackson almost rolled off the stands when Stiles punched him.

* * *

Derek walked down the halls, searching. He wondered where Stiles was. He spent lunchtime with Erica, quizzing her at the last minute in preparation for one of her exams, then he had to talk to one of his professors, and then he had a meeting with his coach and co-captain on the baseball team. He missed Stiles.

Derek walked down the hall to Stiles’ dorm room and peered inside when he found the door half-open. He snuck quietly inside the room. Stiles was alone. He had opened the window and was seated on the windowsill, the cool breeze wafting at his face. It was such a beautiful day but he seemed a bit depressed. Derek stalked towards him.

“Gotcha!”

Stiles let out a shout as Derek half-pushed and half-pulled him out the window, making him lean just a little off the edge of the sill and unable to grip anything but the arms around his waist. Stiles looked up, eyes wide with fear.

“DEREK HALE, YOU JERK!” Stiles shouted. “WE’RE THREE FLOORS UP!”

“I know.” Derek grinned teasingly. His embrace around Stiles’ waist was firm but he let it slacken just a tad and grinned at Stiles’ yells and curses. With a laugh, he pulled Stiles in, placing his feet firmly on the ground. He was rewarded with a harsh punch to his arm.

“You ass! What if I had fallen?” Stiles shouted, accentuating each word with a slap to the arm.

Derek laughed and caught Stiles’ hand. “I wouldn’t have let you fallen, silly.”

“Well, I could have,” Stiles muttered, balling his free hand, but Derek caught that punch easily.

Derek smiled. “Then I would have jumped after you.”

Stiles stopped short before a pleased blush appeared on his face. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

“You’re cheesy,” Stiles said, scoffing, and looked away, but Derek could see the happy smile on his face.

Derek laughed. “Only for you.”

Stiles beamed at that. Derek couldn’t help tightening his grip around his waist. He’d learned to be more playful and open around Stiles. He was still generally uncomfortable when around other people, even their friends, but when it was just Stiles, Derek tried to be bolder, to show the younger man how much he cared for and adored him.

“Cheesy Derek.”

Derek could see it, see Stiles’ expectant gaze, eyes flicking down to Derek’s lips. Derek felt his heart thudding in his chest at the look of want on Stiles’ face, still pleasantly surprised that it was really aimed at him.

Derek leaned forward, initiating the kiss. Stiles’ arms immediately wrapped around Derek, one hand burying itself in Derek’s hair and the other rubbing up and down Derek’s back. He felt Stiles’ happy hum against his mouth, teeth nipping lightly at Derek’s lips and when Derek parted them, Stiles surged inside smoothly. He licked into Derek’s mouth slow and sensual, warming Derek from the inside out.

Derek had made out with a fair few people before, but it had never felt like this before, like the other person completely wanted him but it was easy and playful, where he didn’t have to think and just do.

Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s lower back, the tips of fingers stroking just above Derek’s pants. Derek shuddered, embracing Stiles tighter.

“This ok, Der?” Stiles asked softly, amber eyes wide and dark, almost black. “Tell me if it’s still ok.”

“I…” Derek floundered, pressing his body closer to him. He wanted to say yes but… “I… Stiles.”

He felt Stiles’ intake of breath and Derek could almost cry, but Stiles simply nodded and kissed him hard, his hands retreating to safer areas but still pressed firmly to Derek’s body.

“It’s ok, Der. It is. I understand.” Stiles kissed him again.

“Yo, Stiles! Are you in here, man? I – Oops! Sorry! Sorry, Derek!”

Derek let go of him in surprise and turned to Scott, who had a hand over his eyes. He heard Stiles’ frustrated sigh and couldn’t help feeling disappointed. Stiles stroked Derek’s arm as he looked over his shoulder at Scott.

“What up, Scotty?”

“Hey, Derek. I need Stiles for a mo.” Scott gave them an apologetic smile under his covered eyes. “Sorry about this, guys.”

Derek nodded, letting go of Stiles but Stiles held tight to him. He looked back at Scott.

“Bro, give us a sec.”

Scott nodded and walked back out.

“It’s ok,” Stiles whispered, smiling. “I promise it is. So don’t say sorry and don’t feel bad.”

Derek still felt like crying but when Stiles pressed kisses all over his face, he felt better, that it really was ok.

Because it was Stiles and he knew Stiles understood.

* * *

_Creak._

Stiles winced and turned to see Derek opening his eyes drowsily. The man let out a deep breath and sat up slowly, confusion on his face. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Stiles.

“I fell asleep,” Derek murmured, still drowsy. He looked down at his desk and his notebook and stifled a yawn.

“Obviously.” Stiles chuckled softly and closed the creaking window tightly. “Sorry about that. Did I wake you?”

Derek shook his head. “Not really. I feel cold though.”

“It’s raining pretty hard outside and you left the window open,” Stiles said, motioning to the strong downpour. He saw the moment Derek noticed Stiles’ jacket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Thank you.” Derek slowly pushed his arms inside the sleeves and pulled it tighter around his body. He had broader shoulders but Stiles had longer limbs so he fit in the jacket just fine. Derek smiled up at him and Stiles felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of the sleep-rumpled man. “I’m sorry though. I know I promised we’d go out today, but baseball practice–”

“Nah, that’s ok.” Stiles said, stepping closer to him and stroking his cheek. “I know you guys have been training pretty hard, plus it’s raining.” He shrugged. That was true. Derek’s been training twice as hard for their upcoming games and studying even harder to maintain his grades. Stiles was in love with a smart, sporty, and sexy man.

“But you should have woken me up,” Derek argued softly. “I wanted to go out with you.”

Stiles smiled.

Yeah, Stiles really loved Derek.

“You were sleeping soundly so I thought I’d let you rest.” Stiles kissed him on the forehead. “Come on. Bed.” He tugged Derek up.

Derek yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. He stood up slowly and shuffled over to the bed. Stiles pulled back the covers in time for Derek to crash down on it.

“Seriously, you’re going to get sick if you don’t get a good night’s sleep,” Stiles said, smiling fondly at Derek’s adorably sleepy face. He leaned down, threading his fingers through the other male’s soft hair. “And we can go out tomorrow instead. Or we could stay here if you’re still tired. I don’t really care so long as I’m with you.”

Stiles leaned back but Derek caught his hand. Derek’s smile was warm and his eyes were soft. He held Stiles’ hand tightly in his. After a few moments, Stiles’ mumbled a small ‘oh’ of realization before lifting up part of the covers and sliding in beside Derek. He took his glasses off, placing them on the bedside table, and then gently tugged Derek into place, making him curl up halfway over Stiles, Derek’s head tucked against Stiles’ neck, and their entwined hands over Stiles’ stomach. Derek dragged one of Stiles’ legs between his.

“Thank you,” Derek said, voice low.

“It’s nothing,” Stiles said, unable to hide his pleased and satisfied smile. Derek was so warm against his side and so sweet as he snuggled into Stiles’ side even more. “You should sleep, babe. I know you’re tired.”

“I’m fine,” Derek said, shaking his head against the pillow. “I want to talk to you some more.”

Stiles rubbed Derek’s knuckles with his thumb. “We can talk later, I promise. I’ll stay here with you and after you wake up, we can grab dinner and talk later. All I want for now is for you to rest, ok?”

“Stay… with… me…” Derek said drowsily.

“Always,” Stiles said. His hand cupped Derek’s chin, tilting his head back. He ducked down to press his lips against Derek’s, chaste and sweet. Stiles felt warmth and satisfaction course through him.

Derek smiled gratefully at him before closing his eyes.

“You are the best,” he whispered, breath warm against Stiles’ neck.

“No, you are,” Stiles whispered softly.

* * *

Stiles stretched his limbs, working out the kinks after track practice. He whistled a happy tune as he walked out of the locker rooms and back out on the field. He always felt good after a run, and he felt even better when Derek was in the stands watching and waiting for him. His boyfriend was most likely in the middle of packing up his stuff right now and Stiles was excited to get to him and drag him out for dinner and a walk before Stiles’ stint at the radio station later.

“Stiles!”

“Hey, Chris, Sarah.” Stiles waved a hand at the track teams captains as they ran to him from the field. They both looked worried. “Is something wrong?”

Sarah grabbed his arm, tugging him towards the outside. “Stiles, it’s Derek.”

At those words, Stiles froze, heart beating in overdrive in a split second. Without waiting for another word, he ran out to the field. The sight that greeted him made his stomach turn unpleasantly.

Derek was on the stands, his books and backpack still scattered around. With him was a woman. Derek had one arm held in front of him and she had a hand wrapped around his wrist. She was talking to him, slowly inching forward. Derek was rigid and tense, like he wanted to fend her off but was trying not to, and even from a distance Stiles could see the look of panic in his eyes.

Stiles saw red. No one was allowed to make Derek feel that way. He ran to them, never more thankful that he was actually a runner as he arrived at Derek’s side quickly.

Jennifer Blake was a writer for the school newspaper. She was actually really good at her job, knew almost everyone around campus, had inside sources and a network of gossipers, and always nabbed the news story before anybody else. Stiles has worked with her before on his radio shows, inviting her as a guest a time or two when there was something newsworthy he wanted to talk about in his shows. She had also interviewed him and the track team during meets. They were well-acquainted enough for Stiles to regularly say hi to her whenever they passed one another around campus.

But if she was doing something untoward to Derek, she did not deserve Stiles’ kindness.

“Excuse me.” Stiles stepped between them, shielding Derek’s body with his own and making the woman drop her hold on his arm. Stiles felt Derek grip the back of his shirt, knew his boyfriend well enough to know it meant relief.

“Any particular reason you’re bothering my boyfriend, Jennifer?” He all but growled.

Jennifer placed a hand on her hip, red lips forming a pretty smile. Stiles didn’t let himself be fooled. The image of her holding onto Derek’s wrist and the panic in Derek’s eyes was still flashing in his mind’s eye.

“Just making conversation, Stiles,” she said. “I never get to talk to Derek, so I thought I would.”

“And talking to him requires holding onto him?” Stiles snapped.

There was a flash in her eyes, but she kept a smile. “I was just asking some things, friendly things, didn’t know why Derek’s so scared of a little conversation.” She laughed, the perfect mix of kind and shy and not at all patronizing. Stiles felt Derek tighten his hold on his shirt.

“Really,” he drawled, narrowing his eyes. “Next time, keep your hands to yourself.”

Jennifer looked put-upon, able to mask it only at the very last second. She simply turned around and walked off, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

A low dose of adrenaline was still pumping through Stiles’ veins and he didn’t let his guard down until Jennifer was out of sight. He turned to Derek, who looked a bit peaky and scared.

“Come on,” Stiles said softly. He swept up Derek’s bags and books for him, swinging it over his own shoulder, and grabbed Derek’s hand. He led the silent man down the stands.

Chris, Sarah, and some of the track team were waiting, looking concerned. Stiles nodded at them and led Derek by the hand away from the crowd.

They were silent as they made their way to Stiles’ building and up to his dorm room. Derek’s grip was tight around his and Stiles knew he also had his own death grip on Derek’s hand. Stiles wanted to take Derek back to his own room, knowing a familiar environment would offer more comfort, but he wanted Derek out of sight of any other people right now as quickly as possible and Stiles’ room was closer.

They made their way inside Stiles’ room. Stiles tossed Derek’s bag on his desk, followed by his glasses, and then immediately crowded his boyfriend against the door, pressing kisses all over his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his lips. Derek’s arms came around him, fisting the back of his shirt just like he did earlier. Stiles was leaner but slightly taller than Derek and when he braced his forearms against the door, he felt satisfied at the thought that he was covering the man almost completely.

“Stiles? Stiles, I… are you… okay?” Derek asked softly, hazel green eyes looking so worried.

How was it that Derek was the one who was accosted but Stiles was the one who felt afraid and out of control?

“What did she want?” Stiles pressed closer to Derek. “And I need you to tell me the truth, Derek.”

Because Derek had looked more panicked and nervous than Stiles had ever seen him and Stiles fiercely hated that expression on him.

Derek looked so miserable, even as he shook his head. “Nothing. She just… she wanted to talk to me and I… I acted like an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot! Derek, I…” Realization flashed in Stiles’ head. “Jennifer Blake. She’s the gossip girl.”

At the look in Derek’s eyes, Stiles felt his stomach plummet.

Derek had told Stiles about ‘gossip girl’ a month ago, amidst a lot of blushing and stammering and almost halfway giving up on the story altogether if Stiles hadn’t coaxed him as gently and as lovingly as he could. Derek had wanted to be honest with Stiles, told him that while his personality really was painfully shy and socially awkward, there were other reasons for his distrust, discomfort, and aversion to strangers, why exactly he worked hard to look the way he did, and why he was uncomfortable with intimacy.

Derek was in junior year of high school when he started seeing a classmate of his, a pretty girl, strong and confident, sexual and smart. Derek was still confused about his sexuality then, but he had admired her from afar and when she reciprocated his interest, he was ecstatic. She had asked him to keep their relationship a secret, saying that she wasn’t ready for people to know and Derek, sweet, earnest, and loyal, had agreed. They had dated in secret for three months before summer came and the girl spent vacation with her family out of town, leaving Derek back home.

That summer, Derek had met one of Isaac’s friends, Thomas, who was gay and handsome and wasn’t at all shy about letting Derek know that he found him attractive. Derek was quick to turn him down, but Thomas was kind and fun, easy to talk to, had a beautiful smile, was perfectly okay with spending time with Derek as friends, and by the time summer vacation, Derek was already halfway sure he wasn’t completely straight.

When senior year started, he broke it off with the girl. He wasn’t the type of person to string someone along, especially with conflicting feelings. The girl agreed, asked for one last date that had ended up with break-up sex. Derek wasn’t a virgin anymore by then and he told Stiles he had tried to make it nice for her, despite the lack of deeper feelings.

Weeks later a rumor spread like wildfire that one of the members of the baseball team was gay.

No one gave it much thought. Rumors like that were common and Derek’s teammates, which included Boyd and Isaac, were too tight-knit to let something like that bother them. Plus, Isaac and another member already came out as gay anyway. It wasn’t like that was news.

Then the gossip train released news that not only was this person gay but also bad at sex.

Again, no one believed it. It was the butt of jokes for a while, accusing one another, but it was all in jest and it eventually stopped.

But Derek had been shaken to his core. It wasn’t difficult to know who had orchestrated the rumors and to whom it was directed. He spent most of senior year paranoid and constantly terrified that she’d go ahead and tell everyone it was him, didn’t want to get too close to anybody else in case they actually knew the truth, or that he really was bad at sex, or that they’d do the same thing, or a million other imagine scenarios.

Derek eventually admitted the truth of his bisexuality to his team before the year ended. They all easily accepted it, and no one had ever really connected Derek with that wayward rumor from long ago, except for Boyd who was the only one to whom Derek had told the truth.

Derek had never told Stiles a name, though he had gone as far as to admit that ‘gossip girl’ was in the same campus they were and that she had never tried to talk to Derek. College was a whole different ballgame anyway and by now Derek was honest about his sexuality so she had nothing on him.

Everything came crashing into Stiles’ head and he felt his chest getting tighter and tighter. He pressed his forehead to Derek’s chest, forearms shaking.

“Why didn’t you tell me? She… I could have… I’ve worked with her before! I invite her on my radio shows! She’s interviewed me at track meets!”

Stiles knew he was shouting and he didn’t want to scare or hurt Derek, but he didn’t know how to stop.

“I’ve talked to her before! I say hi to her on the halls! I make polite conversation with her! I… You were there when I’ve talked to her before! And you didn’t tell me! Why would you keep that from me?”

Or better yet, why hadn’t Stiles insisted on knowing who ‘gossip girl’ was in the first place? The person who had hurt Derek so badly? And how come Stiles hadn’t noticed? Hadn’t noticed that not-so-innocent gleam in Jennifer’s eye? Or noticed Derek’s discomfort?

Derek leaned down, nuzzling Stiles’ cheek. His voice was shaky. “Stiles, I… she’s just doing her job and you’re just doing your job. She’s never bothered me before anyway, just now. And I don’t… I’m not the type of person who… I couldn’t.”

Derek was shaking and Stiles sobbed, pressing closer and wrapping his arms tighter around Derek, practically crushing him in his arms.

Stiles knew that. He did. Derek wasn’t the type of person who’d say things to tarnish another person’s reputation, was someone who didn’t see the value of talking bad about someone, even Jennifer for all the bullshit she had done to him. Derek was a good person, too kind-hearted and earnest, too quiet, would endure everything for Stiles and smile to keep him from worrying. Because that's the sort of person he was.

Stiles loved him so fucking much.

Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple. “Stiles, I’m sor–”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Stiles snarled, looking him in the eye. It was only then he realized he had tears in his eyes.

“You’re… crying…” Derek’s face fell as he thumbed away the moisture on Stiles’ cheeks.

Stiles leaned up, lips pressing to Derek’s ear, teeth threatening to bite at the flesh.

“Derek, if someone has hurt you, tell me. If you don’t feel uncomfortable, tell me. If you don’t want me talking to someone or doing something, you tell me.”

Derek whimpered, nails scratching against the shirt on Stiles’ back. “I… But… Stiles…”

“Tell me what to do. Tell me what you want from me. Do you understand?” Stiles asked, voice low and unrecognizable with so much lust and love and passion for the other man. He hitched his hips and Derek squeaked.

Derek was writhing against him, on the fringes of completely losing control, the bulge of his cock large and warm against Stiles’ thigh. “I don't want to... to get carried away. I’m not…”

“Do it,” Stiles whispered darkly. “Be selfish with me. Keep me with you. _Want me._ ”

It was like the dam broke. Derek started grinding against his thigh, nails practically clawing at Stiles’ back, whimpers of pleasure erupting from his mouth.

“I-I do,” Derek whispered. “I want you. Only you. I…” His face scrunched up in frustration. “Stiles.”

Derek looked so gorgeous, Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked. “Tell me, Derek.”

“I… Stiles…” Derek leaned forward.

“Use your words, baby,” Stiles said, ducking back a little to keep his lips away. “Use your words and tell me. Tell me so I’ll know what to do, so that I’ll know what you want me to do to you.”

Derek let out a breathless, “Kiss me.”

Stiles surged forward, pressing his lips so hard against Derek’s that their teeth clacked together painfully and the back of Derek’s head made a dull thud against the door. Stiles didn’t let up and just pressed even closer. He bit Derek’s lush lower lip hard enough to make Derek moan and then licked into his mouth, harsh and unforgiving. Stiles flicked his tongue against Derek’s, urging him to play. Stiles kept one forearm against the door by Derek’s head, keeping Derek enclosed and safe, and used his other hand to stroke Derek’s stubble-covered cheek.

Stiles leaned down, brushing kisses to Derek’s chin and cheeks and he tugged at the collar of Derek’s shirt hard enough to pop a button or two. Stiles practically attacked his neck, all tongue and teeth and suction until there was an angry and vivid purple mark on the skin. He was fully aware of Derek’s bitten-off gasps and the controlled rocking of his hips.

Stiles growled. That’s not what he wanted. He doubled his efforts, moved to the other side and made another mark, pressed a thigh between Derek’s legs and grabbed his hips so that he could direct Derek into moving harder and rougher.

Stiles felt like he was being consumed by the intensity of his feelings.

“Stiles…” Derek gasped.

Stiles paused, only resuming when Derek let out a pained whine and even then he tried to tamper down his urges.

“Yes, baby?” he asked. “Are you ok?”

“M-more,” Derek said. “Touch me.”

Stiles stepped back, kissing away Derek’s pained whine. He popped open the button on Derek’s pants and tugged down his zipper, reaching inside to pull Derek out. Stiles relished the way Derek arched into his touch and started stroking Derek’s cock slow and teasing.

“You’re so wet, Derek,” Stiles said, marveling at the sensation as he flexed his fingers around Derek’s cock. He was keeping his eyes trained on his lover, flushed hard and panting, eyes shut and lips looking so swollen and red from Stiles’ kisses. He pressed the pad of his thumb gently against the tip of Derek’s cock and smeared the precome all the way down the shaft. “Positively leaking, baby. Is all this for me?”

Derek nodded shakily, hands gripping Stiles’ shoulders.

“Can you open your eyes for me, gorgeous?” Stiles asked. He waited until Derek did so, pupils glazed and wide and dark. “There you go. I love seeing your eyes. Keep your eyes on me, ok baby?” Stiles let go of Derek’s cock when he nodded and stuck his fingers in his mouth, kept his gaze on Derek as he licked his fingers. “You taste so good.”

Derek let out an exhale when Stiles went back to touching him and the play of emotions on his face was beautiful.

“What else, Derek? What else can I do for you? What else do you want me to do for you, baby? Just for you.”

“I…” Derek’s lip quivered as he squirmed in Stiles’ grip, hips arching and cock sliding deliciously in Stiles’ grip. “Stiles… I… Make me come. Please.”

Stiles grinned, pleased beyond compare. He pressed his forehead to Derek’s and started stroking him, moving faster and tightening his fist just the right amount. “Anything you want, Derek. I’ll do anything you want. You know that, right?”

“Y-yes, baby. I-I know.” Derek nodded frantically, hands coming up to bury themselves in Stiles’ hair as he leaned forward to press his lips to Stiles’, slack and sloppy from arousal.

“And why’s that, Derek?” Stiles asked, twisting his wrist on each upstroke to make Derek moan loud and deep. “Why is that?”

Stiles waited patiently for Derek to answer. He knew Derek would answer, _needed_ him to answer so that Stiles was absolutely sure Derek knew _why_.

“B-Because…” Derek licked his lips. “Because you l-love me.”

Stiles smiled at him. “That’s right, baby. Because I love you. So much.”

Stiles went to town, his pace on Derek’s cock quick and punishing as he brought his lover to the edge. He watched Derek fall apart in his arms, brushing his mouth against every inch of skin he could, whispered words of praise and love as he pressed close and kept Derek safe and satisfied.

Stiles will always keep Derek safe and satisfied. No matter what.

* * *

_“I usually don’t dish out personal stuff on my show but before I sign out for the night, here’s a message for miss gossip girl: I know I told you to keep your hands to yourself next time but I take it back. There will be no next time. Never touch him again. You’ve been warned.”_

Stiles was known for being fun, funny, and upbeat on his radio show. That was what made him a popular DJ. He was opinionated and loud, yes, but never angry or disagreeable and definitely never verging on personal. So once he let out such a public warning, the rumors spread like wildfire throughout campus.

It was actually relatively easy for people to find out what happened, although their version of events were a lot different from the truth. Many had interpreted the scene as her having flirted with Derek and Stiles, a possessive lover, had simply retaliated.

Derek was not one for rumors and even if there were people brave enough – and polite enough, given Stiles’ warning – to ask him if they were true, he simply kept quiet and declined to answer.

Derek would have felt embarrassed by it all, but he didn’t really have it in him to be. He’s learned to deal with Stiles’ popularity mainly by _not_ dealing with it. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t have to. Everyone who knew Stiles knew Derek and none of them bothered him. The members of the baseball team already knew about Derek and his reserved nature and the team was pretty tight. If someone messed with one member, they would have to deal with all of them. Derek’s own friends were also terrifying in their own right, like overprotective Erica, scathing Isaac, and stern Boyd. Adding in Stiles’ friends, and Derek was virtually untouchable. Stiles’ reputation also protected Derek, like the track team and Stiles’ DJ friends who adored Stiles and by extension Derek.

Derek was broken out of his reverie when someone sat down in front of him. He was in alone in the library right now, waiting for Kira, Isaac, and Lydia who would come in at about half an hour.

Jennifer was in front of him. She tossed her hair over a shoulder, red lips tilting into a smirk. “Can we talk, Derek?”

Derek’s heart started beating faster. “I…”

Things had changed after that night Stiles told him he loved him. Derek’s learned to look at himself and his lover a bit differently now, and he’s learned that Stiles was right to tell Derek to be more selfish, to look after himself and take more of what he wanted. So with Stiles and Boyd’s help, Derek had told all their friends a watered down version of events, pleased at their concern, and glad that he could have people on his side for once.

But for all Derek loved Stiles for protecting him, Derek knew he had to do this one for himself.

Derek took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “What about? And why can’t you tell me here?”

Jennifer tutted. She still kept her good-girl mask on, but there was an uptick at the corner of her lip that Derek knew meant she was amused.

“Knowing how… sensitive you are, I’m sure you wouldn’t want an audience,” she said. “And this’ll be quick. I won’t even touch you as your boyfriend so requested.”

Derek hesitated, before making a decision. He grabbed his backpack and walked off, didn’t even look behind him to see if Jennifer was following. One of the things Lydia had told him, with her small hands folded around his and a look of concern in her eyes, was to be brave, because no matter what he had people who would come to his aid.

Derek led them to an empty classroom down the hall, closing it behind him. There were glass windows looking into the room so at least Derek knew he was safe in case Jennifer did something. Not that Jennifer was violent as she actually preferred more underhanded methods than outright action, but this would be just in case Stiles or someone they knew saw them, that she didn’t touch Derek, and that Derek definitely didn’t touch her, not that he was planning to.

“Five minutes. Now start talking.”

Jennifer glanced over Derek’s shoulder at the glass windows. “Well, Stiles certainly mobilized his guard dogs for your protection,” she commented, smirking. “All over campus, from the DJs to the track team to the baseball team and all his friends. He’s a smart cookie.”

“Don’t talk about him,” Derek growled.

Jennifer scoffed. “It was a compliment, kind of.” She jutted out a hip. “But anyway, I just wanted to talk to you one last time before I leave.”

“You what?” Derek asked, confused.

“I was offered an internship in Boston. I’ll be leaving next week,” Jennifer said. “But just for old times’ sake, I wanted to clear the air. The reason I approached you last time was because I wanted to talk to you. Not my fault Stiles had to get all gung-ho.”

“I said, don’t talk about him,” Derek said again.

Jennifer sighed and rolled her eyes, all composure sliding off to show her real side. “You don’t know this but around a week after you decided to break up with me back in high school, Laurel West – you know her, right? She’s cousins with Thomas, that gay guy from the library. I know you were friends with him and Isaac – anyway, I overheard them talking about you which was how I found out you were gay. Well, bi.”

It took Derek a while to digest all that. “…So that’s how you found out.”

“Yep,” Jennifer said, checking her nails and flicking her hands like she was bored. “Thomas was talking about how cute you were and something, something, something, and how you’d be a good lay. I thought you had sex with him. The rumor about you, not that they know it was you, being bad at sex dropped the next day.”

“That’s why you…” It clicked into place in Derek’s hand. “You lied about me. W-Why?”

Jennifer looked at him like he was stupid. “You broke up with me to have sex with a guy. Didn’t know it wasn’t true until after but…” she shrugged.

Derek took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Now he knew the truth.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Jennifer sighed, like this was such a burden on her. “Whatever. That was in high school. Since I’m leaving anyway, I thought I’d…” She gave him a look. “Get rid of old skeletons and shake my hair out, as it were.”

There was no apology in her words or tone, but Derek saw the downturn of the corner of her mouth and wondered if that was enough. He thought of being angry, of demanding she take everything back, of laying hands on her and shaking her and shouting about how she had almost ruined him. Stiles told him to be more selfish. He could be selfish here, right?

But resentment was different from selfishness, after all. And Derek would rather choose to let things go and keep his bubble of happiness to himself and not Jennifer poke at it or taint it with her claws and callous words.

Before Derek could reply, his phone rang loudly. He slipped it out of his pocket, checking the number.

Stiles.

“Lover boy, I take it,” Jennifer said, rolling her eyes. “That man is far too possessive, as if that wasn’t obvious considering the public threat he issued. You might end up getting bullied.”

One of the things Derek had known about Stiles _before_ they became a couple was that he was the very definition of someone who wore his heart on his sleeve. One of the things he found out about Stiles _after_ they became a couple was that Stiles cared deeply and was not afraid to show it. And maybe that’s where the line between being fiercely protective and possessive blurred, because Stiles was both.

Derek wasn’t scared though, not of Stiles. He didn’t need an open-minded lover after all. Stiles bound Derek to himself tight enough to not hurt or make him cry, but just enough for Derek to know that he was important and always wanted. He asked Derek to be selfish and to want things, because Stiles wanted him to take care of himself and trusted Derek not to take advantage of just how much Stiles wanted to give him. He made Derek need Stiles and only him, which was fine because Derek was the kind of person to give his whole heart and his whole self to someone in one fell swoop and to know that Stiles would want that all to himself, not to own or to control but to protect him, made Derek feel safer than anything in the world.

“Don’t talk about Stiles,” Derek simply said. “You don’t know him. Not like I do.”

Jennifer regarded him with a look for a few silent moment before she raised her hands. “Point taken.”

Derek was about to answer the call when someone slammed the door open.

“DEREK! DEREK, ARE YOU IN HERE?!”

Derek turned to him. “Stiles.”

Stiles was at the door, panting and a little sweaty. He had one hand on his phone, which was still ringing until Derek cut the call. Stiles was angry as he stomped towards them.

Derek was startled when he felt Jennifer wrap her arms around his shoulders from behind, scoffing when Stiles’ expression turned almost murderous.

“I thought I told you not to touch him!” Stiles snarled.

Derek shrugged her off, ignoring Jennifer’s huff of amusement as she stepped back. Derek intercepted Stiles, wrapping arms around him even as Stiles tried to walk around and reach Jennifer.

“Stiles, it's fine. We're just talking. I promise,” Derek said softly, trying to calm his lover down.

Stiles turned to him, hands cupping his cheeks. “Are you all right?” When Derek nodded, he pressed on, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I promise. I’m fine.”

Stiles gripped the back of Derek’s neck and the kiss between them was utterly filthy, tongue and teeth and a stuttering moan Derek fed into Stiles’ mouth. He could feel Stiles' glasses digging into his nose but he didn't care. Stiles was merciless but careful, licking into Derek’s mouth like he wanted to mark him from the inside and nipped at his lips with measured intent. But underneath all that was relief and love and just a bit of fear.

They were both panting when Stiles leaned back, pressing little kisses to Derek’s cheek. “A friend of mine from the radio station passed down the hall. Texted me that she was with you.” He glared at Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled, back to her perfect little girl act. “Don't worry Stiles. I'll stay away from you and loverboy from now on.” She wiggled her fingers at them. “Toodles, Der.”

Jennifer walked out of the room, her head held high and virtually unfazed. Derek could only shake his head.

Stiles suddenly grabbed Derek, one arm winding around Derek’s waist and the other around his shoulders. “This is so... ” He cursed darkly. “Fuck. Where the hell can I hide you so that people will stop looking at you? Or hurting you?”

Derek placed a kiss to his cheek. “Stiles, I... I'm sorry. I know you don’t like seeing me with her but I promise that she just wanted to talk. Nothing happened. Trust me.”

“I do, baby. I do.” Stiles leaned forward, pressing his lips to Derek’s, close-mouthed but firm. “Derek, I love you. I know you love me too and I am just so fucking in love with you that it scares me. I can’t help getting so pissed off at other people. I can't have them touching you. I can't have them making you feel vulnerable or scared or hurting you. I want you safe and happy and never, ever scared like she… God, I know I sound like a possessive asshole but I–”

Derek pressed kisses to Stiles’ face and nuzzled his neck. “It’s ok. I understand. I do.”

They wrapped their arms around one another and Derek rocked them back and forth, for once providing comfort as he whispered words of his love and comfort to his younger lover.

* * *

They were at the Hale summer house during the week of Derek’s mom’s birthday. All their friends were invited and even Stiles’ Dad and Scott’s mom managed to make the drive up.

Stiles passed by the living room, peeking in at the adults talking. Melissa was talking animatedly with Desmond Hale. He was a doctor, a cardiologist specifically, and they seemed to be exchanging operating room horror stories. John was asking Talia Hale about the house and its history.

Stiles walked inside, grabbing the empty plates and mugs. “Can I get you guys anything? Coffee? More cake?”

Talia chuckled. “I think we’re fine, honey. And leave the empty dishes on the counter. Cora and Peter are on dishwashing duty anyway.”

“Speaking of Peter, I think he’s looking for you, actually.” Desmond chuckled when Stiles groaned.

“Your brother is far too inappropriate, Mrs. Hale, if you don’t mind me saying,” he said, kissing her cheek to lessen the blow.

Talia laughed. “Oh, you know he likes you. He’s just pestering you to make Derek uncomfortable.”

“I’ll make sure to avoid him then,” Stiles said. “I don’t want Derek uncomfortable.” He saw Talia and Desmond exchange glances, looking pleased at what he said.

“Everyone’s out back, son. Go enjoy yourself. We’re good here,” Melissa said.

“Or see how Derek’s doing,” his Dad said. And it was so wonderful that his Dad adored Derek. “Hopefully he’s feeling better.”

Stiles waved his goodbyes and deposited everything into the sink before walking out back. He took a peek at the backyard where everyone was gathered around the campfire Peter and Desmond had made, before going up the second floor and straight to Derek’s room.

Derek was actually last to arrive to the house, coming in just after lunch. He had a last-minute meeting with his thesis advisor so he had to stay behind and drive home by himself. Stiles made it easier, talking to him during the drive while Derek had him on speakerphone. When he came in, he spent most of the time catching up with his parents and siblings before he asked to be excused from dinner to take a nap instead. He’d been sleeping for about an hour and a half now.

Stiles walked into Derek’s room, or rather their room, quietly. He frowned when he noticed Derek wasn’t in bed. He then heard the soft sounds of splashing water from the bathroom. Derek’s room had a connecting bathroom with his younger brother and Cora’s twin, Cameron, and Stiles walked inside, glancing at the other door to Cameron’s room to make sure it was locked.

Derek was leaning halfway into the shower, testing out the temperature. He was already shirtless and Stiles licked his lips at the sight of the triskelion tattoo on his back.

“Derek?”

Derek jumped a little in surprise before looking back. He smiled. “Hey.”

“Hi, baby. How come you’re up?” Stiles asked, walking inside and twining his fingers with Derek’s.

“Just a shower,” Derek said. “My headache’s gone, but I was hot and sweaty.”

“Mm. Ok, then. I was a little worried when I didn’t see you in bed.” Stiles kissed the ball of his shoulder. He waited, knowing Derek would ask and wanting him to.

Derek flushed a little, looking down. “Um, do you… do you want to… to shower with me?” he asked.

“Do you want me to?” Stiles asked, urging him on a little and leaning down to nip lightly at the skin of Derek’s neck.

Derek swayed a little, leaning further into Stiles’ side. “Um, Stiles, take a shower with me. Please.”

Stiles smiled, kissing Derek’s cheek. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

Derek beamed and Stiles just had to kiss him.

They shrugged off all their clothes and spent a moment glancing at one another’s naked bodies. It wasn’t anything new. While they haven’t had sex yet, they’ve seen each other naked plenty of times and many a time had Stiles already kissed and stroked and worshipped his shy lover’s gorgeous body.

Derek got the temperature he wanted and he and Stiles stepped inside. Derek immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and nuzzled into his neck.

“You’re such a cuddler,” Stiles said softly, carding his hands through Derek’s hair and then stroking down Derek’s back to get him wet.

“You like it,” Derek mumbled.

They took turns under the spray, getting wet and lathering shampoo into one another’s hair. Stiles smiled when Derek backed him towards the wall and started soaping him down, his big hands gentle against his skin. Stiles could feel arousal surging into his body like a warm wave and moaned softly when Derek kneeled down and started to stroke and soap up Stiles’ half-hard cock and his heavy balls.

“Turn over, baby,” Derek said.

Stiles reached out towards the handlebar at the side and turned around so he could present his back and ass towards Derek. While he was sad that Desmond had once gotten into a really bad accident that broke his leg, he was so thankful the Hales started supporting a safe and ergonomic lifestyle after that, because seriously, handlebars were goddamn handy for shower sex.

Derek stood up to soap his shoulders and back, the up and down motions soothing on Stiles’ skin. Stiles hummed lightly and encouragingly under his breath. His breath stuttered a little when Derek’s fingers slipped down and down until he had Stiles’ ass in his hands. There was the soft grunt of Derek crouching down and Stiles remained motionless, save for bending forward to press his cheek to the tiled wall and close his eyes, waiting.

Derek just massaged both ass cheeks gently until there were foam and bubbles running down the back of Stiles’ thighs before he slid his hands down one thigh and then the other. Stiles couldn’t help the soft hitches in his breath when Derek’s hands would stroke his inner thigh, lightly brushing against the underside of his heavy balls. Derek kept at both legs until Stiles was clean, and finally he placed both hands back on Stiles’ ass, this time slightly heavier and firmer than before.

Stiles let out a whisper of Derek’s name when his lover pulled his cheeks apart, thumbs stroking the skin inside so gently that Stiles shivered. He gasped when the pad of one of Derek’s thumbs pressed against his hole. Stiles remembered when Derek had first fingered him, hesitant and shy and so determined to pleasure Stiles. Now he was an expert, able to make Stiles orgasm hard and fast.

Stiles whimpered when Derek used one hand to hold him open and then used the other to clean him, stroking from his tailbone down to the sensitive skin just behind his balls, getting foam everywhere. Derek took his hands away and Stiles jumped when he felt the warm water from the shower sluicing down his back. That wasn’t what he expected, but he kept quiet. The past few months Derek became more forward in their relationship and Stiles was sure Derek had a plan.

“Turn back around, baby,” Derek said once Stiles was clean.

Stiles felt a little shaky so he held tight to the handlebar and faced Derek.

Derek’s eyes were wide and dark and a bite mark was evident on his bottom lip. Stiles leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He licked along the mark, delighting at Derek’s groan.

“Come on. We need to get you clean,” Derek said, holding up the showerhead he had detached from the wall.

Stiles leaned back and let Derek water him down, moaning a little at the warm water. He let Derek stroke along his arms and abdomen, his armpits and sides, and down his legs. He giggled when Derek directed the showerhead at his cock, the drumming pressure a mix of ticklish and pleasurable. Adding in Derek’s firm hold and gentle strokes and Stiles was fully hard by the time Derek stepped back.

Stiles swayed forward. “Your turn, baby?”

Derek shook his head. He reached out for Stiles’ wrist, directing it back to the handlebar for Stiles to hold onto. “So you won’t slip.”

Stiles was a little confused as Derek gave himself a cursory washing down before reattaching the shower head in a hurry. Derek gracefully folded back down onto his knees and Stiles groaned, his grip tightening onto the rod.

See? Derek had a plan.

Derek smiled and looked back down, gaze zeroing in on Stiles’ hard cock. Stiles groaned and let his head fall back against the wall when Derek curled his fingers around his cock and started jerking him off slowly.

“Ooh, damn. That’s good, babe,” Stiles murmured, looking down just as Derek wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He groaned, fingers of one hand tangling into Derek’s inky black hair, just resting there and not pushing him down. Derek’s head bobbed up and down, lips stretching obscenely around Stiles’ girth as his hand stroked Stiles’ cock in measured strokes and his free hand rubbed the outside of Stiles’ thigh. Derek’s gaze was locked onto Stiles’, intense and affectionate in equal measure.

Stiles absolutely loved Derek’s blowjobs, always so sloppy and wet, all maddening swirls of his tongue, careful scrapes of teeth, the absolutely sweet suction of his mouth, and the undulation of his throat caressing Stiles’ cock. He could hear Derek’s soft and satisfied hum and feel the gentle vibrations through his length, adding more stimulation. Derek used his free hand to cradle Stiles’ balls, stroking them gently and rolling them in his palm.

“Mm.” Stiles licked his chapped lips, struggled to keep his hips still. He opened his legs further. “That’s good, Derek. I love your mouth and hands on me. So good, baby.”

Derek’s face was red under his stubble and his eyes twinkled with pleasure. He pulled back, tongue lapping obscenely at the precome pooling at the tip and chuckling when Stiles’ hips jerked at the sensation. He stroked Stiles’ cock and pressed the tip to his lips, lathering the moisture along his lips. Stiles cursed under his breath as Derek licked them, sensual and teasing.

Stiles let go of Derek’s hair and rubbed his cheek with a thumb. “God, Derek, you are perfect.”

“I love you, Stiles. So much,” Derek whispered as he kept up his ministrations, all stroking hands and kitten licks around the swollen head.

Stiles let out the moans bubbling in his throat. “I love you too, baby. Always.” He whimpered, trying to control his body not to thrust.

Derek wrapped his lips around his cock again and placed his hands on Stiles’ waist. He then tapped Stiles’ thigh twice and Stiles took it as his cue. Holding tight to the handlebar and making sure he was steady on his feet, Stiles started rolling his hips and slowly fucking his lover’s mouth.

Stiles groaned. “Oh, fuck, baby. That feels so good. You’re doing so well. Just relax your throat.” He knew his lover always tensed up at first. While Stiles had no gag reflex, it had taken a while for Derek to learn how to relax his. He usually needed Stiles’ gentle prodding to remember it.

Derek nodded a little and Stiles felt Derek’s throat widen around Stiles’ cock. Stiles kept his thrust slow but deep, hissing at the sight of Derek letting him fuck his mouth. He had his eyes closed, concentrating on keeping his teeth away and cradling Stiles’ cock with his tongue and lips. Stiles kept thrusting, scandalous sounds falling from his mouth. He widened his stance and rolled his hips, completely encasing his length in Derek’s mouth and holding for a few seconds before retreating and then doing it again. Stiles’ thighs started shaking as he felt Derek slip into rhythm, throat fluttering as he swallowed and hummed at the end of every dirty grind. It was maddening, a kind of pleasure Stiles had only ever gotten from the love of his life.

It was all warmth and softness in Derek’s mouth, drool and precome slicking his chin. Stiles tightened his grip on the handlebar and brushed his thumb along the moisture gathering at the corner of Derek’s eyes and smiled when Derek blinked them open. There was a calmness in his gaze and a love so deep it would scare Stiles if he didn’t feel the same way.

“I’m so close,” Stiles said, hips circling. “Want me to come in your mouth, baby?”

Derek nodded, tongue flicking the edge when Stiles pulled his hips back.

Stiles held the shaft and pumped himself fast and hard. The shaft was soaked and sticky from Derek’s mouth and Stiles’ knees almost buckled as Derek alternated between caressing the swollen head and suckling at the slit. One hand let go of Stiles’ hip to reach down to his heavy balls and he trembled with the soft strokes on his aching balls.

When Stiles orgasmed, it felt like the very first time. His mouth dropped open wordlessly and his vision whited out and he let out a grunt, hips pumping his come into Derek’s awaiting mouth, Derek’s hold on him making sure he didn’t thrust forward and choke him. Pulse after pulse of come dribbled from his cock and with it came Derek’s soft murmurs as he tried to catch everything in his mouth.

Stiles came to, the sensation having trickled down from explosive into a pleased warm coil in his gut. He was panting, knuckles whited out from his grip on the handlebar. Derek had his forehead pressed to Stiles’ stomach, also breathing heavily and Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

Sex with Derek was always intense, had always been since the first time they blew each other at Derek’s dorm room two months ago. They haven’t gone all the way yet, decided not to rush into it blindly, but Stiles knew it would be even more scarily intense.

He was looking forward to it and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

“Baby, you ok?”

Stiles’ voice cut through Derek’s little bubble and he leaned back. His cock was aching and heavy between his legs.

“I’m fine,” he said, throat hoarse. He wiped his chin and cheeks of drool and missed cum.

Stiles was a vision. His hair was sticking up on all angles, there was a sheen of sweat covering his lithe body, his face was flushed, and his eyes were wide and blown.

Derek felt love bloom in his chest.

“Come up here, baby. Your knees must be hurting,” he said, gently hefting him to his feet.

Derek was slow and shaky on his feet, but Stiles held him tight until Derek was plastered to his front. He whimpered when his hard cock brushed against Stiles’ thigh.

Stiles shushed him. “It’s okay, baby. I’m right here. Wait a second.”

Derek felt confused but he trusted Stiles. He held onto the handlebar and nuzzled Stiles’ neck, kissing the salty sweat off his skin, while Stiles reached out for something. Derek felt too out of it to notice what his lover was doing.

Derek shuddered when Stiles’ long, clever fingers wrapped around his cock, slick from what could only be the lube Derek kept on the shelf.

“There we go.” Stiles murmured as he lathered Derek up. He leaned forward, pulling Derek into a kiss. He plunged inside Derek’s mouth, stroking Derek’s tongue and cheek and licking along his teeth. Derek chuckled, feeling a little ticklish.

Stiles pulled back, pressing soft kisses to Derek’s mouth, and turned around slowly in the cage of Derek’s arms, cheek and shoulders against the tiled wall. He then slowly and deliberately fed Derek’s slippery cock into the space between his thighs.

Derek’s hips jolted by reflex, cock sliding against Stiles’ skin. They both groaned at the feeling.

“Oh, fuck, Stiles,” Derek muttered, breaths coming out in pants as he stilled his hips.

“Go on, baby. Come on,” Stiles said, tightening the space between his legs. He looked back at Derek, smiling encouragingly.

Derek groaned, tipping his head back. He started pumping his hips, slowly at first, reveling at the pleasure-pain from his aching cock rubbing against Stiles’ soft skin.

“I love your body,” Derek blurted out. He let out a whine and buried his face in Stiles’ neck. He had a habit of being more frank when in the throes of arousal, something Stiles liked. Derek liked it too, that he could be more honest and tell Stiles what and how he felt, though it took him a while to stop feeling embarrassed over it.

As always, Stiles took it in stride. “Yeah?” he chuckled. He wriggled his body, brushing his back against Derek’s front. One hand was wrapped around Derek’s hand on the handlebar so he used his other hand to reach back and place a warm palm on Derek’s ass cheek.

Derek’s hips kept rocking, and he grunted softly when he felt Stiles jolt whenever Derek’s cock brushed his taint and the underside of his sensitive balls. He knew Stiles wouldn’t get hard now. He had a good refractory period but not when he was tired and today, with Mom’s birthday and catching up with their families, Stiles was feeling a bit too tired. Derek rocked faster and harder, trying to hasten his ascent to climax.

“I love your hands,” he whispered, lips brushing against Stiles’ ear. He heard Stiles mewl softly. “I love your voice.”

“Mm,” Stiles murmured, licking his lips. His fingers curled around Derek’s ass cheek and Derek felt his fingernails digging in.

“I love your smile. God, baby, I love your laugh.”

Derek watched Stiles’ lips curl into a smile. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was listening intently. Derek leaned down, mouthing the back of Stiles’ shoulder and sucking lightly at the skin. Stiles’ legs tightened even more.

“I love…” Derek gasped. “I love it when you touch me, when… when you let me touch you.”

Derek’s hips were pistoning faster and faster, the heat building and pooling in his groin. He felt Stiles’ grip on his ass slacken and then reach down. Derek jolted when he felt Stiles’ slightly-lubed hand travel between his cheeks, his finger dipping down to press against his hole, rubbing circles.

Derek pushed against his lover when his orgasm finally hit him. He managed not to bite the skin of Stiles’ shoulder against his lips but pressed his mouth to it, muffling his scream. He felt his cock slick the inside of Stiles’ thighs and balls, hear the squelching sound as he rocked his hips and felt Stiles tilt his hips and rub his thighs to milk Derek’s fat cock.

When the high ebbed, Derek collapsed against Stiles. It was only their joined hands on the handlebar that kept them upright.

Stiles murmured softly, “Only you, you know that, right?”

It took Derek a while to get it but when he did, he nodded. “Only you.” He kissed Stiles’ cheek.

Once they caught their breaths, they took a last quick shower before toweling off, brushing their teeth, and shimmying into clothes. Stiles liked sleeping in the nude or in boxers while Derek, a creature of comfort, preferred sweatpants and loose shirts. The weather was cold though so Derek took one of his comfier sweaters and helped Stiles wiggle into it. Stiles laughed when he saw how loose it was around his neck.

Derek smiled, kissed Stiles’ collarbone. He turned down the bed and they got in, wrapping around one another.

Stiles moved around, tugging Derek until he was snuggled against Stiles’ side, his head lying over Stiles’ arm and his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles had one arm wrapped around Derek’s shoulders and the other was rubbing his back. He tangled their legs together.

Derek kissed Stiles’ neck and whispered, “You make me happy. Every day.”

Derek looked up and Stiles looked pleased. He felt his heart pitter-patter fast and loud in his chest. Stiles tilted his head and Derek leaned to meet him in a soft kiss.

“Sleep now,” Derek whispered. “We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Stiles sighed.

Derek watched as Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut, listened as his breaths evened out and as sleep completely took him. He watched the moonlight from the windows cast shadows across his skin, felt the slow beat of Stiles’ heart under his palm.

This was the most comfortable Derek has ever felt in so, so long.

Derek stroked the hair from Stiles’ forehead and kissed his lover one last time before he closed his eyes and followed him to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I did the smut!
> 
> And if you managed to get all the way to this note at the end, thank you! I hope I didn’t waste your time.


End file.
